


66 Problems but a Sheev ain't one

by lordhadrian



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Chases, F/M, Jedi, Jedi Code, Jedi Temple, Jedi Training, Movie: Star Wars: Attack of the Clones, Post-Star Wars: Attack of the Clones, Post-Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Romance, Sith, Sith Shenanigans, Star Wars References, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 20:19:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12490032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordhadrian/pseuds/lordhadrian
Summary: Darth Sidious tries to corrupt anakin and destroy the Republic, but Snips will find a way to save the man she loves.





	66 Problems but a Sheev ain't one

**Author's Note:**

> The 3rd story in my Anisoka Trilogy, I am happy to be able to finish it after some challenges and rewriting.
> 
> It's silly and mushy, true, and not everyone like Anisoka pairing, but I did it for fun and adventure. Read and enjoy.

Anakin and Ahsoka continued to push back the Separatists. They had joined Obi-wan Kenobi and rescued the Chancellor in a daring battle above Coruscant. Anakin defeated Dooku while Ahsoka was rescuing an unconscious Obi-wan from a wrecked part of the observation deck. Together, the four of them took over the ship and landed it despite many difficulties.

The war seemed almost over. And Ahsoka and Anakin grew even closer. Their friendship over the course of the war had blossomed into a secret romance that filled Anakin's heart ever since Padme had been murdered in the arena on Geonosis almost three years ago.

The shuttle arrives to take the Chancellor and the Jedi to the Senate building to greet Master Windu and the Senators. Palpatine smiled and got out to meet the group. Ahsoka and Anakin followed, But Obi-wan leaned on the shuttle door and smirked.

"Aren't you going to join us, Master?" Anakin asked

"Oh no. I'm not THAT brave. Go on, you two. You are the heroes, and you deserve to bask in the glory." Obi-wan smiled and leaned on the shuttle door.

"Come on, Master!" Ahsoka smiled at him, only just refraining from taking his hand. Anakin shook his head at her and smiled at her precosious enthusiasm. Ahsoka ran up to the group of Senators, unable to contain the excitement of having rescued the Chancellor.

But while Palpatine was grateful, or appeared to be as he joined the Senators, he smiled at Anakin as a true hero but rather kind of ignored Ahsoka. The chancellor faced Master Windu with a smile.

"Well, Young Skywalker has performed above and beyond expectations again!"

"With the Death of Count Dooku, the war draws closer to an end, and we can soon help you step down from having supreme power" Mace Windu bluntly congratulated him. Everyone was enjoying their conversations, but no one sensed the tension between Palpatine and Windu. It had been a test of wills for three long years, and Mace finally felt he was going to bring Palpatines administration to an end through due process.

Palpatine simply smiled "Oh, but General Grievous is still out there. I'm afraid that until you stop Grievous, this war will go on and on, and I will still have to be the leader that this Republic needs!" His smile widened as Mace stared at him uncomfortably.

Anakin and Ahsoka greeted the Chancellor as the group walked. Ahsoka felt a bit of the old man's cold shoulder, but Anakin did most of the talking.

"We will certainly get the General, and win this war, but I think it's...sad, in a way." Anakin smiled at Palpatine.

"Sad? How?" The Chancellor inquired.

"Well, you won't be holding supreme powers, and the Republic could use your brand of authority. We need strong leaders who can keep control and punish those who are unwilling to follow our rules!"

"Well spoken!" Palpatine replied subtly. He smiled at Anakin's progress towards a goal only he could shape and mold.

Ahsoka chafed a little at his words "Master! Sometimes, we need a rule breaker to get the victories we have. How far could you and I get if we just....followed the rules?"

Palpatine's smile lessened as he stared at Ahsoka. Ahsoka got quiet as she felt a bad vibe. "Children are full of honesty and goodness. But sometimes..." Palpatine smiled again "Children need order and law to keep them safe. i certainly intend to keep all citizens of the Republic....safe."

"I can assure you, my Padawan is no child" Anakin boldly corrected his friend. It was a respectful correction for both Chancellor and for Ahsoka. Palpatine smiled curiously at Anakin, probing his expression for extra meaning, but Anakin simply smiled back like a Jedi, without giving away that he and Ahsoka were, in fact, deeply involved. Love was a tricky thing to hide from observant adults, but General Skywalker learned from Obi-wan when it came to keeping a good poker face.

They group walked on to celebrate, but Ahsoka stopped for a moment and held her stomach, as if she suddenly felt ill. A look of fear came across her face, but she made sure no one was watching. If what she suspected was happening, she felt her days as a Jedi would now be numbered.

Later that night, Anakin and Ahsoka sat together in meditation as the starlight brightened their dark room.

"Something's troubling you?" Anakin asked.

Ahsoka hesitated, but looked into his eyes. "I'm pregnant" she whispered.

Anakin's went wide for a split second, then he relaxed and smiled as he sat next to her.

"So....what should we do about it?"

"We? You mean what am I going t-"

"-Ahsoka...." Anakin took her hand. "There is no need to fear. I am ready for the next stage of my life. Having a family."

She stared at him in shock. "Anakin..." she whispered "Your place is here, helping to defeat Count Dooku."

"My place is with you. Come what may. The war is almost over. the Jedi won't need me for much longer. We'll pack up, and leave as soon as possible."

"What?" She shook her head in disbelief "You are just going to leave? For me?"

"Yep"

"Just like that?" She almost smiled at his persistent joy. She could feel his heart melting with happiness.

"Would you just shut up for a moment" He pulled her close and kissed her. She returned the kiss, unable to comprehend the future. He whispered softly to her "Just us from now on. I'll leave Master Kenobi a note. I'll explain everything. I'm just.....so happy!" He kissed her again.

"I know this will be a hard sudden change, and there will be difficulties.....but I choose a life with you, Ahsoka" Anakin held her close. It became clear to her that this was the exit he was seeking all along from the Jedi Order that sought to control and repress him.

"And I choose you" She whispered back. They embraced for a long time, until Anakin had been signaled by his comlink. Chancellor Palpatine has invited him to a charity at the Grand Theater that night. Anakin felt it would be the perfect time to tell his friend of the plan to leave the Jedi.

"Anakin! I am going to see the liquid Orchestra tonite at the Grand theater. I hope you can still join me!" Palpatine smiled enthusiastically. Anakin smiled and nodded. After a little bit of congratulatory small talk, he ended the transmission with Palpatine. He turned back to Ahsoka and gave her a kiss to celebrate their future family.

"I'll be back" He smiled at her and left. Anakin started to feel uneasy all of a sudden. He started getting visions of a possible future, and the visions kept showing Ahsoka screaming and dying at the hands of some dark figure. And as the visions got more vivid, he became more terrified of the strange man who was killing his beloved. He stopped and shook off the vision, making it go away.

Ahsoka went to meditate in the Temple, but she, too, felt a bad tremor in the Force. It worried her even though she did not understand it. She felt a vision of Anakin. A terrible vision of the future. The Force had given her a warning, and all she could see in the haze of confusing images was Palpatine smiling. Palpatine laughing. Palpatine turning into a dark figure with horrible eyes.

Anakin passed Obi-wan in the Temple, and his old Master had an urgent expression. "Anakin, where are you off to in such a hurry?"

"Why are you asking?" Anakin raised an eyebrow curiously.

"The Council is concerned about your friendship with the Chancellor." Obi-wan became rather blunt.

"My friendship with the Chancellor is nobody's business. The Council has enough to worry about with the war!"

"Anakin!" Obi-wan became stern "Palpatine is using you! He's taking advantage of you and pitting you against us!" Obi-wan said, exasperated.

"I think you're way out of line!" Anakin shot back. Anakin marched away. Obi-wan relented to not follow, and felt his heart grow heavy.

"He's a politician, and he's up to something! I worry for you, Anakin. You and Ahsoka...."

"You leave her out of this!" Anakin muttered without looking back. Obi-wan watched patiently. He hated it when they argued, even though he knew Anakin would return with apologies. Anakin was always decent to patch up any fights they had. But it still worried him when they argued. Plus, Obi-wan could sense something more. Something Anakin left out. Something in the way he responded about Ahsoka, but Master Kenobi did not press the issue....

Anakin walked up the steps of the grand theater and entered Palpatine's boxed area to sit and watch the show. "Anakin! I am very happy you could join me" The Chancellor smiled. With abruptness, turned to the others in the box "Leave us!"

The others got up quietly to leave Anakin alone with Palpatine. For a few minutes, they simply watched the show without saying a word.

"Something troubles you, my friend?" Palpatine asked innocently.

Anakin shifted in his seat uncomfortably. "I had an argument with Master Obi-wan. About the Council"

Palpatine feigned shock "They don't trust you around me. They don't trust me, either, it seems."

Anakin stewed quietly, but his thoughts drifted back to Ahsoka and their love. He started to feel complacent again, and palpatine sensed it.

"It must make you angry to not be a Jedi Master by now. After all you've accomplished" he tried to feed the fire.

"It's not so important" Anakin's answer surprised him, but Palpatine calmly persisted "The Jedi will never respect you as long as they restrict your....freedoms" Palpatine tried to make strong implications, and Anakin silence at the comment was his agreement. He wanted to serve the Jedi, but he also had a love in his heart that could never be expressed with Ahsoka except in secret. Padme's death had made him ache for love, and Ahsoka's kisses made his humanity blossom in the midst of horrible war.

Palpatine tried to hide his irritation. Anakin's anger was key to his fall, and the carefully planned Destiny was being obstructed by that silly little Togruta. "Be wary of your complacency, Anakin. Tragedy strikes when you least expect it, and no one will be able to help when you lose that which you value most! That's when you will be at your darkest. And that's when you must find a trusted friend to carry you" thre Chancellor put his hand on Anakin's and smiled.

Anakin smiled back, but felt the words sink in. He started to feel a fear for his family, his future happiness. He could not explain his anxiety, only that it was starting to cause his heart to ache while they quietly watched the performance. The visions returned, and he could feel Ahsoka's future fall into darkness.

"Still, there is a way to never lose the ones you love" Palpatine became more Ominous and obvious "Have you ever heard of Darth Plagueis the Wise?"

"No. We have no such tales in the Temple." Anakin felt odd the Chancellor would know anything about Sith Lore.

"Of course not. It is not a tale Jedi would approve to tell. It is a tale of power, a tale of how one man conquered death itself. He conquered death with the power of the Force, and found a way to save the ones he loved. He opened the door.....to immortality!"

Anakin felt elated by this, as if it were the solution to his anxieties "Can such a power be learned?"

Palpatine smiled. He finally was getting Anakin right where he wanted him "Not from a Jedi. But together we will unlock this power"

Anakin briefly came to his senses as Palpatine smiled and watched the show, instictively handling his light saber. The music soared in the theater, and Anakin felt alone in the packed theater "You talk about the ways of the Sith as if you know them and understand them!"

"Perhaps I do. There are secrets in this galaxy the Jedi would hold back from us. Secrets that would bring peace and power to my Republic!"

Anakin became defensive "Such things can only bring destruction! The Jedi want peace, not power"

"I seek only the power to end our misery, Anakin. To protect us from Death. The Jedi will never help you save the one you love. But I can...."

Anakin wavered "But....it is not natural!"

"Unnatural secrets are not necessarily evil, Anakin. Plagueis' give to create life and immortality is a gift, not a curse. With it, you and the ones you love will be safe. Free from death! Certainly, you find that to be good? Certainly it is evil that the Jedi would keep that secret from you?" Palpatine continued to watch the performance calmly, leaving Anakin at a crossroads. All the Jedi could think was that the Chancellor's logic was solid. Anakin considered the possibilities to save his Ahsoka, and his unborn child.

"Join me in a more private location, Anakin" Palpatine offered up his fruit of temptation "And together we can unlock secrets to save the Galaxy, bring peace, and give you the power to keep loved ones alive.....forever!"

"I can save Ahsoka?" naive Anakin blurted without a second thought. His trust in the Chancellor came full circle, and though Palpatine had suspected his connection to Ahsoka Tano, he relished in Skywalker's willing revelation.

"Such talk is not for prying ears. We shall leave here, and meet elsewhere to progress a greater plan.....we shall do what is best for the Republic!" Palpatine ended on a ambiguous note, seeing Anakin's fear and love in his eyes.

Anakin left the theater box. The Chancellor waited a while longer, relishing the calm before the storm as he watched the performance play out. All alone, he smiled and sighed a victorious breath. Great things were afoot and he felt a delicious ambition within.

But another person heard this conversation. Ahsoka stayed hidden as she listened to the blasphemy from Palaptine. She wanted to call out to Anakin to shake the darkness away, but he quickly exited in another direction. Ahsoka now felt a fear that darkness would not only consume Anakin.....but the entire Republic as well.

Palpatine let Anakin leave first while watching the show in the theater, then he got up to exit as well, though the Chancellor detected something odd. He felt another presence, but remained calm as he left. Ahsoka tried to follow the villain, but Palpatine swiftly disappeared into the crowds, eluding her.

"So, the mouse wishes to play with the cat, eh?" He watched her from a shadowy part of the theater. Ahsoka looked around for him until she exited the building "She will regret her interference. Anakin....is MINE!" he grinned evilly.

She didn't know how to approach Anakin about her concern just yet, so she did the next best thing she could. "Master Windu, I have reason to believe Chancellor Palpatine is a Sith Lord!"

Mace could scarcely grasp what she claimed. "A Sith Lord?".

"He's trying to sway Anakin to a darker path! I fear the entire Republic and the Jedi Order are in grave peril! We need to stop him!"

"The Council will handle this. You must stay where you are and wait" Mace insisted

"WAIT?? But what if-"

"Padawan, we will handle the Chancellor. No need to put yourself at risk" He finished. Ahsoka sighed and nodded "We're dealing with a Sith Lord, I doubt you would last very long. Fear not, we will save Anakin from this menace!" Mace reassured her. Master Windu walked away to gather up Master Fisto, Tinn and Kolar.

Ahsoka felt such great conflict, holding back tears and fearing for her beloved. Anakin was also filled with anxiety. Without knowing it, they were both feeding on the dread Palpatine planted in them, and now was a critical moment in his nefarious plan. He would play them against each other. Anakin's emotions to save his beloved from war and death, while leading Ahsoka's fears to betray Anakin and cause him to strike her down in anger. Such anger would unleash a new level of dark power in him, and Palpatine would mold that anger into the greatest Sith apprentice. Anakin's betrayal of the Jedi and blind anger against Ahsoka would destroy the goodness in him to such a degree, he would be a Sith forever.

Anakin was soon contacted by the Chancellor to meet in a more private location, and he was not to tell anyone where he was going.

Ahsoka went to the base, fraught with worry. She stood out in the courtyard and watched the stars as the night went on. "I wish I could find the answer. I feel darkness surrounding me now...."

"Well, if it's the darkness you're worried about, why don't you sit with us?" a familiar voice welcomed her. Captain Rex put a hand on her shoulder. Ahsoka smiled and turned to Rex.

"It's good to see you, Captain!"

"Hey, don't forget about us!" Tup came up to her, followed by Echo, Fordo, Cody and Fives.

"Why so blue, Ahsoka? You and Anakin saved the Chancellor and offed that cretin Dooku!" Fives patted her head playfully.

"Guys....I need help. Anakin is being lured into a trap by a Sith lord, and it's none other than....Chancellor Palpatine!"

The Clones looked at each other, not sure if she was joking or not.

"Kid, that's a pretty heavy accusation" Rex raised an eyebrow.

"I can hardly believe it myself! But he was tempting Anakin with dark, unspeakable things! I told Master Windu-"

"Ah, see you did the right thing. The Jedi Masters can handle it." Rex reassured her.

 

The Jedi Masters marched to Palpatine's office, determined to put an end to the schemes of the Sith. Mace led his fellow Jedi from the lift. They approached to the Chancellor's chair. "Chancellor Palpatine, in the name of the Galactic Republic, you are.....uhhh....under....arrest...."

The Jedi look on in surprise. The chair was empty. Palpatine remained one step ahead.

 

Palpatine may have been one step ahead of the Jedi, but he too waited, confused. "Where is Anakin?" he looked around in his secret lair, hidden away from the bustle of Coruscant's night life "He should have been here an hour ago!" The Sith lord suddenly understood Master Kenobi's oft times frustration with the young prodigy. Anakin would be his greatest achievement against the Jedi, but he had an awful habit of being late to appointments. And conquest of the galaxy would not wait long for him.

"Anakin! I'm waiting!" he called out on his comlink.

"On my way!" Anakin rushed from his quarters. As he rushed to his Jedi craft high above the base on a floating platform, he was spotted by Ahsoka as she walked with her friends.

"There he is! ANAKIN!" She called out, but he was focused on meeting Palpatine. "Where is he going?"

"Ahsoka!" Mace Windu called on his comlink "The Chancellor has vanished! He's on the loose, and we do not know where he is. I need you to find Anakin and bring him to the Temple for his own safety!"

Fear flashed in Ahsoka's eyes "I'll keep you posted!" she looks to Rex "If we don't stop Palpatine, he will turn Anakin!"

"Turn him? Into what?" Fives looked confused

"Anakin is stronger than that. No Sith Lord could mess with him!" Cody argued

"Anyone can be changed when evil is in control" Echo argued back

"Ahsoka" Fordo gently looked at her "Are you sure the Chancellor is a Sith Lord? I mean....this is a big deal, and if we go charging after him with guns blazing-"

"-I sensed it from him" Ahsoka clarified "I sensed the darkness he has hidden from the Jedi. His deception was very good, and he plans to end the Republic on a very violent way."

"I believe you, Ahsoka" Rex announced "I'm going to go and help stop this madness!"

"Sure you don't want to argue a little more?" Fordo quipped

"It'll be one helluva court martial if we're wrong" Cody sighed as he stood with Rex.

"I'm in" Echo said without hesitation "If Palpatine is responsible for this war, I'm gonna jam my Toolie up his-"

"-Ah what the hell" Fives joins in "We all gotta die of something!"

"The chit chat is getting boring" Tup concluded "And I have a debt of gratitude to repay" he looked at Ahsoka "Let's pound this out!"

Ahsoka led the Clones to follow Anakin. Though he had a long head start, Ahsoka and the others jumped on some speeder bikes in the base garage.

"HEY!" A guard yelled, raising his gun

Captain Rex waved off the trooper "Official unofficial classified stuff. We'll be right back!" they zoomed off as the trooper stood in surprise.

"So how are we going to deal with the Chancellor if he's a Sith?" Cody asked as they flew to the rescue.

"We'll wing it!" Ahsoka said hastily "I'm good at that!"

Anakin pulled up with his transport and landed on the deserted platform. Palpatine approached him with a vicious smile "It is the eve of peace, and the end of the Separatists....and the Jedi!"

"What are you talking about?" Anakin looked at him confused "Has General Grievous been found?"

"More than that. I have the command code to shut down all droid troops everywhere in the galaxy! But we must hurry! The Jedi are plotting to betray me!"

"Impossible!" Anakin felt horrified that the Chancellor would say such a thing.

"Even now, the Jedi Council wishes to hunt me down and brainwash you. We must strike fast with my ultimate plan....Order 66!"

"Wha-?" Anakin

"ANAKIN!" Ahsoka called out as she pulled up to the platform "Get away from him! HE'S EVIL!!"

Darth Sidious shed his benevolent face and scowled at her. So close to creating his new Sith Empire, he would not let a silly Togruta Girl stand in his way.

"Ahsoka?" Anakin turned to see her. His heart jumped in surprise. He was happy and scared to see her now. The Clones pulled up next to her on their bikes. "Captain Rex, what is going on here??" Anakin became alarmed as they aimed their guns.

Sidious blasted Anakin from behind with lightning so powerful he screamed and collapsed "I will not let you take my great apprentice from me!" he cackled

"ANAKIN!!" Ahsoka screamed in horror. She raised her light saber and stood in a prepared position to attack. The clones, now convinced that the Chancellor was a true villain, were ready to fire at him. 

"You're surrounded, and in the name of the Republic, I am placing you under arrest!" Rex called out with a stern voice.

Sidious looked at them grimly "It's treason then? SO BE IT!" he whipped out his saber with a flick of his wrist.

"Wow!" Fives gasped to Tup "Nobody's going to believe me when i tell this story back in the barracks...."

Anakin was unconscious from the powerful blast, and Ahsoka gave Darth Sidious a long hard stare "You're outnumbered, and if you touch him again, I'll make you pay in cold hard pain!"

Echo almost smirked "I almost feel the pain just from the sting in her words, Chancellor, so I think you'd better listen!"

"You pitiful FOOLS!" Sidious waved them off with contempt "I am the Lord of the Sith! I will mold Anakin in my image, and destroy this pathetic Republic.....and the Jedi. And you are going to help me, Captain Rex!"

"I am?" Rex snorted in disbelief.

"You will obey me now. EXECUTE ORDER 66!" he commanded at the clones. They all froze.

Ahsoka looked back at them, horrified "What have you done to them!?"

"They will be my puppets in the new Empire! Order 66 will make every clone bow to me, and every Jedi will die at their hands!" Sidious blasted lightning at her. Ahsoka held him off barely with her light saber!

The joke, however, was on Darth Sidious as Rex blinked and aimed his pistols at the Dark Lord. He fired at Sidious, but the shots were deflected.

"WHAT!?" Darth Sidious gasped as the Clones opened fired on him.

"We discovered your filthy little inhibitor chips, thanks to Tup!" Fordo bragged "We've been getting them removed from as many clones as we can!"

"Nice try, Smackey!" Fives quipped at Sidious "Get him, boys!"

Sidious was formidable, however, pushing them all back with a wave of the Force. He twirled in the air with a horrible screech at Ahsoka "I will burn you until nothing remains but your shadow!" He yelled triumphantly at her. They clashed and jumped around, smashing their hot sabers against each other. Ahsoka gritted hrer teeth as she used every ounce of her strength to push him back. She nimbly jumped around him. She knew she could not defeat his power, but she could confound him. She gave him a few burn marks in his arms and legs as she danced around him, making him roar with anger.

The Cllones put pressure on him with their guns blazing. As skilled as he was, Sidious would be able to hold them off forever. In a move of desperation, he roared and fired off one final blast of lightning covering the area. Rex and the others were paralyzed by the blast. Ahsoka could feel the heat burning at her from the crackling energy of the Dark Side, then she saw him push his hand out at her.....the invisible force of his power knocking her over the edge of the platform.

"AHSOKA!!!" Rex screamed. He could scarcely believe she was now falling from a great height.

"Pathetic" Sidious grabbed Anakin and entered his transport "You may have overcome the inhibitor chips, but Order 66 will give me ultimate power with my own army of slaves. I will deal with you soon enough!" he boarded his small shuttle and launched away.

"What'll we do now!?" Cody tried to get up from the attack. They were all still recovering from the burning lightning attack.

Through sheer willpower, Rex got up and jumped on his speederbike "Palpatine's going to activate Order 66 at the relay station on base!! If he activates the Clones, the galaxy will be doomed! You guys need to block that signal!"

"What about Ahsoka!?" Echo saw him blast off on the bike.

"Block that signal!!" Rex steered down to go after Ahsoka as she fell towards the dark depths of Coruscant.

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HLeYvefzUFA

Ahsoka tried to recover from the shock of the attack and get her bearings. She tried to use the Force to slow down, to control the fall. But it would not be enough to survive any impact she was going face.

"HEY THERE!" Rex shouted as he zoomed from behind. Awkwardly, they tried to coordinate past zooming traffic and balconies and platforms.

"REX!!" Ahsoka steered herself towards him as the ground got closer. The wind whipped around them as he pressed on faster to get next to her. Ahsoka grabbed his waist "GOT YOU!" she shouted.

"HANG ON!" he blasted off, struggling to bring the bike up right. The strain could be heard as they narrowly avoided crashing to the ground.

"Where's the Chancellor?" she asked.

"He's got Anakin! And he's going to signal Order 66 across the galaxy if we don't stop him!"

"It'll be the end of the Jedi if we don't get him!" Ahsoka felt anxiety as time was running out.

"The boys will stop the signal! We'll save Anakin and bring him to justice!" Rex steeled himself for round 2 with the Sith.

Sidious landed the shuttle at the base. He looked at Anakin with less patience "Get up!"

"Where's Ahsoka!?" he started to rub his head and get angry.

"We do not have time for your feelings for one little woman! Your destiny awaits!"

"WHERE'S AHSOKA!?" he demanded. Sidious sneered "When the Jedi are finally eliminated, you will have no choice but to embrace the darkness!"

"You're going to pay for this!" Anakin tried to oppose him but Sidious knocked him down with the Force.

"You still have much to learn! You will serve me because no one will ever trust you again once my plan is in motion!" Sidious marched towards the control room to send out the signal. "You will bow and call me Master before the night is done!"

"NEVER!" Anakin now realized his folly at trusting the vile man he once called friend.

"Not so fast, creep!" Cody open fired while speeding past on his bike. Echo, Fordo, Fives and Tup followed, also trying to slow him down with laser fire to keep him away from the control room.

"You are all playing a game you cannot win!" Sidious fired lightning at them as they flew around in a circle. He could not hit them directly, but his lightning was starting to damage their bikes.

"I don't know how much more of this we can take!" Tup yelled in pain as he flew through a field of lightning.

"WE GOTTA STOP HIM!" Fives responded, also in pain.

Rex flew up. He and Ahsoka jumped off the bike, letting it crash into the door to the control room. The wreckage blocked the door.

"The Sith have waited CENTURIES for our revenge!!" Sidious wiped away the wrecked bike with a wave of his hand.

Rex did not slow down, and fired his pistols relentlessly knowing that he could not give the Sith a chance to recover.

"Are you okay, Anakin!?" Ahsoka helped him up.

"I thought you were dead!" He wanted to hold her close, but there was too much danger to stop and embrace her. Sidious began attack them both in a deadly duel.

"So, your promise to help me save my loved ones was a lie!" Anakin shouted angrily.

"I made you believe what you wanted!" Sidious "It didn't have to end this way for her if you had obeyed my will!" He blasted Anakin once more "Now I must kill you both!"

Ahsoka ran at the Sith Lord, summersaulting towards him. At the last moment, as Sidious thrust his blade at her to impale Ahsoka, she jumped up and over him with speed and grace, landing behind him.

Undaunted, Darth Sidious spun around to slice her in half....but his attack was at a level for a human his own size. He miscalculated with his swing of the blade.

But she didn't. Thrusting upward from her landed position below him, she pierced him through the chest. Wretched with pain, Sidious stumbled back. He screamed, not just from the pain but from being so close to his greatest victory. Thwarted by a girl.

"You are beaten!" She muttered under her breath, just loud enough for him to hear. Ahsoka ran to Anakin and cradled him.

"Snips...." he smiled. He stood up, and both of them embraced as their hearts quickened in victory. They kissed once more. They have kissed many times in secret. But this one would shine for the world. For the Clones, the Jedi....and especially for Darth Sidious. His dying growl was a despair in knowing that true love thwarted him once and for all.

He tried to feebly make one last effort of lightning against Anakin and Ahsoka. But all she did was hold out her hand, without fear, shoving the Sith away. His lightning consumed him as he fell into the night, plunging towards the city.

"That's the style, my girl! THAT'S THE STYLE!" Captain Rex cheered as she single handedly ended The Sith forever. Rex brushed off his armor from all the dirt of the fight. The others gathered with him and just watched Anakin and Ahsoka kissing.

"They going to come up for air?" Echo smirked.

"We should give them some privacy" Cody started walking to his bike.

"Yeah, I think we all have someone to go kiss right now too" Tup winked, hinting at an unspoken love waiting for him elsewhere.

"I know a place where we can get some drinks to celebrate" Fives smiled.

The Sun peeked out, cliched its way to a new dawn of a bright new future. Captain Rex watched the sun come up and felt the start of its warm glow. He smiled, put on his helmet, and joined the other clones "Wait til Gregor and Wolffe hear about this!"

Ahsoka and Anakin pulled away and stared at each other. They felt the warmth of the sun, and more. A warmth in the Force, a balance struck for the future of the Galaxy. The war would be over before breakfast, and the Separatists taken to face justice. They spoke volumes with just their eyes. No regrets, no turning back from the path they have chosen together.

Obi-wan landed his speeder and ran up to the happy couple "We found Grievous! I'm going to kick his can!" Kenobi suddenly stopped and realized he interrupted the intimate moment. "Hello? What did I miss?"

Anakin smiled at his old Master "Late again!" He laughed with Ahsoka. Obi-wan was amused when he started to realize how much was really going on. But he just smiled with them. The day was filled with excitement, and they all knew Destiny had been steered into a new direction by the actions of two people whose love was greater than temptations of the Dark Side.

Obi-wan's smile got even bigger when he looked at Ahsoka and realized he was going to become an Uncle. From a certain point of view.

"Another happy landing!" was all he could say.


End file.
